Deception, Revenge, and Love
by Anonymous Trainer
Summary: There are many " Ash dying and returning and parallels" stories over Fanfiction, but here's the twist, Ash is not going hiding from his friends in this story, because he really is dead, or is he? . Well here's my take on it. Amourshipping.
1. Beginning-Genesis

**Hey people, this is my third fic. I got the inspiration for this story, from the many "Ash dying and returning and parallels" stories found all over Fanfiction. But, here comes the twist, how about if Ash really died, and there was no hiding, no secrets, no aliases and no false identities etc (you know what I mean) .**

 **So in this story, Ash is** **not** **gonna have a secret identity, which he is using to take down a criminal organization, but his friends, old, new and some unheard of, will be avenging him, sort of.**

 **I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

Serena with Pikachu over her shoulder and Noivern at her side, looked over to the wreckage of the headquarters in front of her. They had stopped Team Flare from using their ultimate weapons, Xerneas and Yveltal. She was ought to be happy, they had just saved the Kalos region, possibly the whole world.

" _But at what cost?_ " Serena thought to herself.

Her happiness of saving the world had been completely overwhelmed by the loss of her friend's life. "Why did it have to be this way?" she cried out as she fell down on her knees, sobbing.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu let out the bolt of electricity at its opponent, the behemoth of a Gyarados, currently in its mega evolved form.

The final of pokemon of Lysandre, oddly a Water/Flying type, fell marking the end of Ash's battle with Team Flare's Boss, with Ash triumphing over Lysandre.

Lysandre recalled Gyarados back to its pokeball and Ash picked up Pikachu who too had collapsed on the battlefield due to exhaustion. Ash gave Pikachu to Serena, and then turned to face the leader of Team Flare.

"It's not over Ash. You may have won the battle, but you lost the war!" Lysandre declared.

Ash grit his teeth hearing this and yell back to him, "What do you mean?!"

Lysandre smirked and gave a sadistic grin to Ash, "The ultimate weapon is fully primed, it is going to use the complete power of the two legends of Kalos and fire inevitably!"

Ash's mouth opened slightly, his expression faltering.

"And I am not going to stop here! This facility has been set to self-destruct as soon as the weapon fires. So, choose farewell forever." Lysandre laughed sadistically as he teleported out using his technology.

Soon, alarms blared with red lights flashing all over Team Flare's headquarters, signalling the activation of the self-destruct protocol.

Ash was scared, but he couldn't let his expression falter. He turned back to face Serena, who was frightened than him. He said to her, "You need to get out of here. I need to save Xerneas and Yveltal."

Serena looked in his eyes with a pained expression, realizing that he wasn't going to come with her, no matter how much she pleaded him. It was inevitable, still she tried. "Ash come with me."

Ash exhaled and replied, "I can't. If I don't stop that machine, the world will cease to exist. I have to stop it."

He knew that Serena won't go without him so he called out one of his pokemon. "Noivern!" it said as Ash's faithful Flying/Dragon pokemon materialized before him.

"I am sorry Serena." Ash spoke to her, covered his ears and commanded Noivern reluctantly, "Use Screech!"

The Sound Wave pokemon executed the command hesitantly and let out a blood -curdling screech.

Serena collapsed from the intense noise and Noivern stopped. Ash shook his head to get himself out of his daze and picked up Serena.

"Noivern, I want you get Serena out of here. As far as you can and don't return at any cost."

"Vern!" Noivern said as it nodded. Ash put Serena over Noivern and made sure she wouldn't fall off.

"Go now!" Ash told his pokemon, who flew off as fast as it could to escape the impending doom.

" _Weapon firing in T- minus 2 minutes"_ a robotic voice said.

"Now to stop that machine." Ash said as he proceeded towards the ultimate weapon. He approached the machine and began scouring for a way to stop it.

The machine had been modelled like a flower. Ironically this flower, was going to be the cause of destruction. At one side of it lay Xerneas, with a disc below its feet, preventing it from escaping. Yveltal had a similar contraption but Yveltal was on the other side of the machine.

Ash found the device sapping the life force of Xerneas and Yveltal. He couldn't find a civil way to stop it, so he brought out his Greninja and commanded his to attack it, "Hydro Pump."

Greninja let out a torrent of water and destroyed the device freeing Xerneas and Yveltal.

The device powered down as it was stripped of its sustenance, but Ash wasn't out of the woods yet.

Xerneas stood up and Yveltal hovered as the both of them looked at their saviour, and appeared to thank him.

" _10, 9, 8, 7, 6._ " the same robotic voice from before said.

Ash's smile disappeared as he realized that the self destruct wasn't linked to the weapon, the headquarters were going to blow up anyway.

Ash closed his eyes waiting from the incoming blast as he went through the memories of his life up until now.

" _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_." the robotic voice said as it too, said its final words, " _Self Destruct Initiated_."

* * *

Serena and Pikachu had woken up and she was currently trying to convince Noivern to take her back to the facility, but the pokemon stayed adamant and was determined to follow the command that his master had given to him.

Suddenly the headquarters of Team Flare lit up in a blinding light and exploded with a deafening sound.

Serena looked on as she realized it was too late. "Pikapi." Pikachu also said softly, not noticing his master around him, realizing the situation.

Serena fell down on her knees and began sobbing in her hands.

* * *

 **Well how was it? How was it? I know its short, but it's like a pseudo-prologue. Ask any questions you have in the reviews and feel free to send a PM to me.**

 **Anonymous Trainer,**

 ** _Over and Out_** **.**


	2. Meeting New Friends and the Mission

**In this chapter, I am going to introduce a new character, James, he is not to be confused with the James in Team Rocket. He is essential going to fill the space for Ash, don't worry Amourshippers, he is not going to interfere. Time to answer reviews.**

 **Guest(Anonymous huh? I guess great minds think alike) - Glad you like it. Summary is a bit sloppy though.**

 **Charlotte(I am reminded of the ship in National Treasure by this)- To know what's gonna happen next, you just gotta read the chapter I am posting.**

 **thor94(So I guess Thor born in 1994 huh?) - It would be better to remove it, but what fun is that. (PM me if you don't get it)**

 **I don't own pokemon, but I own James, the OC.**

* * *

The news of Team Flare's fall and Ash's death had spread like wildfire across the six regions. A funeral had been arranged, although the body of the said hero hadn't been found.

The authorities had searched throughout the wreckage for Ash, but hadn't found one. The blast had been so intense the Ash would have been immediately vaporized.

There had been no sightings of Lysandre, but the police still searched everywhere for him. He might have decided to lay low for now, but he could come back to complete his villainous goal anytime.

Ash's funeral was to be held in Pallet Town, and many people were to come there to pay their respects to the great friend they had lost.

Serena too was flying from Kalos to Kanto along with Bonnie and Clemont.

Bonnie was not her cheerful self ever since Ash died. Her brother too was shaken, but as he was older, he felt a sense of responsibility and tried to console her.

Serena on the other hand, couldn't even be consoled. She hadn't even talked ever since the incident, except to inform the police what had happened exactly at Team Flare's headquarters.

She had taken the window seat with Pikachu sitting in her lap, while Clemont was in the aisle seat, with Bonnie sitting between the two. Neither of them spoke a word, as if silently acknowledging the dreadful situation.

Serena let out a sigh and Pikachu questioned her, "Pika?" Serena replied to it, "I am fine Pikachu. It's just that I really miss him." Pikachu saw her expression and replied, "Pikapi."

Serena looked out the window to clear her head, but she couldn't do so.

Seven hours into the flight, Bonnie had fallen asleep. Clemont had put a blanket over and he too had slept, being tired. Serena on the other hand, was still lost in thoughts.

Bored of seeing the clouds pass the plane outside the window, Serena decided to look inside the aircraft instead. Pikachu had curled up in her lap, fast asleep, so she couldn't move about the plane, she wasn't planning on it too.

The plane's passengers were dozing off too, some them still awake, reading or typing away messages to their loved ones. Serena felt a pang of sadness in her heart.

Realizing that she too needed sleep, she stifled a yawn and tried to take a nap.

* * *

The trio were currently walking out of the airport and were heading towards Pallet Town. They were in a region of which they knew nothing of, but fortunately the three of them made their way to Pewter City somehow.

Clemont found the Gym and the girls followed him inside, hoping to get to know directions to Pallet Town.

"Hey Brock." Clemont said to the man in front of him. Brock turned around to face the trio and nodded, "You must be Clemont, and Bonnie and Serena."

The three of them nodded and Serena asked him, "Could you help us get to Pallet Town?"

Brock replied, "Sure, I am heading there myself."

So the four of them headed down to Pallet Town. Brock, sensing the tension between the group, decided to break the ice, "So how's your gym faring Clemont?"

Clemont replied that it was doing good and Bonnie joined in conversation. Serena was still in deep thought and her reflection on the events of that day drowned out the conversation.

Brock suddenly said, snapping Serena out of her contemplation, "We are here guys. "

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont looked down the hill that over looked the small Pallet Town and the four of them headed towards it.

The entire group from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos had attended the pseudo-funeral.

From Kanto, Gary, Misty, Brock and Tracey had come. From Johto, Ritchie had come. From Hoenn, Ash's past companions, May and Max, from Sinnoh Dawn, from Unova Cilan and Iris and from Kalos, Ash's latest companions, namely Clemont, Bonnie and Serena had come.

The professors of the six regions and champions, former and current alike, too had to pay their respects. There were other people too, whom Ash's mother Delia, recognized over the times Ash had told her about his travels.

The house itself was moody and dull, with a few whispers here and there which seemed to be originating from a few groups.

However, there were two people who stuck out in the group that had gathered at Ash's house. They were two boys, roughly the same age as Ash's friends.

The taller of the two had brown hair, and was wearing dark blue trousers, and red undershirt with a dark grey jacket over it. To top it off, he wore a pair of bottom rimless black glares, as if the teenager didn't already look menacing.

Compared to the taller guy, the other boy looked calm, timid almost. He had blonde hair and he wore a pair of sky-blue trousers along with a yellow shirt with a red jacket over it.

The two boys looked complete opposites of each other. The taller one looked scary, whereas the other one was shy.

Delia noticed the two of them and asked Serena, "Serena, do you know those two?" she said pointing to the duo.

Serena glanced over to where Delia had pointed and replied to her, "No, I don't know them."

Delia nodded, "I don't think anyone else knows them too. Could you-" Delia began, but was interrupted by Serena, "Sure."

Serena then started making her way over to the two boys. " _I really don't want to do to talk to anyone, but it wouldn't be nice of me to not follow Delia in her own house at such an occasion_." she thought with a slightly pained expression on her face.

The taller of the two boys noticed her and asked, "Um, you are Serena right? Ash told me about you."

"Yes." Serena said softly, reminded of the reason she was here.

Realizing the girl's predicament, the boy replied, "I am sorry." Serena held her head down, but nodded, acknowledging him.

"My name is James, and this fellow over here is Michael. " James said as he introduced himself and his friend. Michael waved his hand and smiled slightly. James said, "He doesn't talk much."

The gathering went on, few of the champions and professors praised Ash for his deeds and achievements and how they were really saddened by his passing.

One by one most of the adults left, leaving only Ash's mother, his friends and Cynthia.

Cynthia talked with Delia and then after getting a nod from Delia, she approached the teenagers and said, "It's not the best time say this guys, but we are holding a tournament in Sinnoh, and you all are invited."

Cynthia, sighed and continued, "Now, I know that it's cruel of me to ask you this, but could you all please attend?"

The group paused for a few moments, trying to take in what exactly Cynthia had asked him of, but then replied in the affirmative slowly.

Hearing their collective replies, Cynthia nodded and said, "You will be contacted soon." she then nodded to Delia and took her leave.

The group then broke out in chatter, each of them speaking about their own theories on the tournament. Max, being the intelligent boy he was, took part in the discussion, but was neglected.

Bonnie saw this and spoke up to get everyone's attention, but when that didn't seem to work, Delia stepped in to help them. " _She is faring quite well after the shock_." Max noted.

Delia stopped the teenagers and Max told them about his assumption , "The tournament, or any tournament for that matter is for battles right?" He was met by a chorus of "Yeah", "Of course" and "Right."

He then continued, "So, I don't think every one of us is focused on battles, Tracey is a Pokemon Watcher, May and Dawn are Coordinators, Cilan is a Connoisseur and Serena is a Pokemon Performer."

Brock realizing what he was hinting at spoke up, "This is not a tournament in its entirety, it's something else."

Max nodded and replied, " This is, in my opinion, a sort of a mission."

Cilan asked, "A mission to what?"

Max sighed and replied, "That I don't know, but I guess we will just have to wait for Cynthia's message."

The group nodded, clearly admitting that Max's theory was the most plausible one.

Slowly they too began to leave after giving a few words of encouragement to Delia, but they weren't any position to give any.

Now, the only people left in the room were Delia, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, James and Michael.

Serena was seated on the couch, on the verge of tears. Delia sat down beside her to comfort her as Serena leaned her head onto Delia's shoulder and let her feelings out.

Clemont noticing the moment, decided to Bonnie outside with him to get some fresh hair.

Delia noticed how the situation had adversely affected Serena, and hence asked her to freshen up. Serena got up and went inside, still sniffling.

When she returned, Delia introduced her to James and Michael more properly, "Serena, these two travelled with Ash, when he was taking a break from Kalos."

Serena nodded, and Delia continued, "They are from the Orre region."

The four of them talked, well Delia and James told of his adventures and travels in Orre with Ash, as Serena listened on, sometimes getting lost in thoughts. Michael hadn't spoken a word till now but nodded at times.

* * *

 **So how is it, I guess the end is a bit abrupt but I didn't know how to properly introduce James and Michael and how to end this chapter. Anyway, read and review this little fic of mine and feel free to send a PM.**

 **Anonymous Trainer,**

 ** _Over and Out._**


End file.
